Oboeta On
by OboetaOn
Summary: AU slight self-insert High school is filled with drama. There's always little frustrations, that at the end of the day, gets to be too much.
1. Just one of those days

A/N: Well, I wrote this a while ago and posted it under the name "Live For The Music" but then A friend and I were talking about possible screen names, and she brought up Oboeta On. I liked it and it fits the musical theme of the story.  
  
I would like to thank my friend Kes for helping me edit this. Hopefully, it's up to standards.   
  
Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, besides the plot.  
  
Oboeta On  
  
Chapter one- Just one of those days

Frustration.   
  
The perfect word to describe that feeling you get when it's 6 am, and your alarm clock is blaring in your ear, demanding your attention.  
  
A hand came out from under the seven layers of blankets, accompanied by a groan and slammed down on the clock, shutting the alarm off, then retracted back into the burrow of blankets. She knew if she really needed to be up, her sister would come in to get her. So with that decided, she fell asleep again.   
  
Of course, that was an hour ago.  
  
From a haze of sleep, the girl eyed the numbers on the alarm clock. Seven AM? That meant she had limited time to get ready and attempt to make it to first period on time. Oh, was her sister going to be pissed.  
  
Quickly the raven haired girl shot out of bed and stumbled over to her closet. She grabbed a pair of white pants with black pinstripes, and a matching shirt. Then dashed over to the bathroom, making a quick stop at her dresser on her way.   
  
Hastily, she threw her clothing on, chewing her lip in annoyance. She quickly moved down the stairs and grabbed a pop-tart and a can of Dr.Pepper, then ran back up stairs shoving the pastry in her mouth on her way to her room. Looking at her dresser she took a minute to think of the medications she needed to take. Of course this wasn't the first time she'd have taken them... Being late just made her forgetful, even of her everyday routines. Quickly she picked up the bottle labeled Lemictal, and fumbled with one of the blue pills until she finally broke it in half, then found the bottle of Zyrtic, and fought trying to pull one out. After taking her morning medications she ran to the bath room and grabbed her Advair, took an inhalation of it, then proceeded to brush her teeth and rinse her mouth.   
  
Frowning as she ran out of the house to her red KIA sportage, she started the vehicle, and sped off into morning traffic. 'God I hate it when this happens!' she thought, 'Why didn't she wake me up?'   
  
"Oh shit," she muttered, remembering the outing she and her twin sister had with their friends last night. "She had a lot to drink last night..."   
  
After remembering said event, her first thought was to go home and yank her sister out of bed, but [she] knew that'd be a bad idea. She was already late as it is, and she couldn't afford to miss a class, given only 8 absences a semester. With the way her health had been the last few months, she'd probably need to stock up on those absences.   
  
Now tardies... They worked a little different, you only get 4 of them, and then on the 5th one you'd receive Saturday school. During first period the students were given a 15 minute grace period, meaning that if they were any later then 15 minutes after the bell the student would be spending time with Mrs.Acher in the In School Restriction (ISR) room.   
  
She was quite happy when she saw she was only running 5 minutes late when she pulled into her assigned parking space, and ecstatic that the person next to her didn't drive to school that often. She didn't care if she'd parked straight, or took up two spaces at the moment... She had about 10 minutes to make it to class, and that was exactly how long it would take her.  
  
Since she was considered a model student, with good grades and no disciplinary problems, 15 minutes wouldn't have mattered to any of her teachers. So one tardy wouldn't matter to them. By now the whole of the staff knew that Kagome Higurashi currently held second rank, and would likely end up in first. She was also considered an overachiever for all her extracurricular; drum major, chorus ensemble, wind ensemble, drill team, musicals, as well as her own band-a mix between a popish style, and punk-on the side.  
  
The [pop/punk] band had been started two years ago by Kagome, her currently-hungover sister, Sango, and their close friend Ambrosia. All three of them shared a love for music, and they loved showing off in band or choir. After all, if you've got the talent, why not show it off?   
  
Quickly she rushed off to her locker, grabbed the materials she needed for her first hour creative writing course. She absolutely love writing, and was thrilled to take the upperclassman course now that she was a junior.  
  
"Look who's late," Miroku Houshi exclaimed, a smirk upon his face and a mischievous glint in his eye.   
  
Walking by, Kagome gave him a sweet smile, "It's nice to see you too Miroku. Hmm... It seems pretty quiet in here..." she scanned over the room, and brightened as her eyes came upon a one Inuyasha Taisho's empty desk. "Ah, no wonder. Say Houshi, where's your friend," she asked playfully as she continued the path to her seat.   
  
"He hasn't come in yet Kag," a girl with light brown hair pulled back into a sloppy bun answered for him.   
  
"Good morning Ambi-chan," Kagome exclaimed, turning in her seat to face her friend. "But then again... It's not quite 7:50 yet."   
  
"Kagome-chan," Ambrosia warned. She knew exactly where this was going. Every morning for the last month, Inuyasha would make snide remarks towards Kagome, and she'd playfully return them. It was fun to watch, but sometimes it got out of hand.   
  
"Oh I know Ambi-chan, but it's fun to play with him. He always loses," she grinned at her friend, who grinned back. "Besides, that's part of the charm of this class... the constant entertainment!"  
  
"This is true," Ambi replied simply, then turned to look as the door opened. "Now Kagome... Try not to cause to much trouble..." she warned as Inuyash stepped into the room.  
  
"Oh of course not Ambi-chan! I'd never even consider it," she grinned as she watched the raven haired boy take his seat in front of Miroku. He turned his attention towards her and grinned, his violet eyes lighting up. She returned his gaze with a level stare. "Why do I get the feeling this is going to be a long day?"   
  
"Awe, poor wittle Kagome-chan, doesn't think she can make it through the day!" Inuyasha teased from his seat to her right.   
  
"Oh, honestly Yasha-kun! Like you could do any better! Your just mad because I'm doing better then you! I suppose... If you'd pay a little more attention, maybe you'd be ranked second in our class and not third. BESIDES, it's not that big of a deal," she exclaimed, feeling rather livid.   
  
"Kagome, your better off not even addressing him for the day," Ambrosia advised, resting a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Brush it off and move on. He's not worth the trouble."   
  
The raven head girl nodded, and thought to herself, 'Ambi-chan is right... That fool isn't worth it... Well, not today anyways!' A wicked glint came to her eyes. Oh yes, trouble would be caused to one Inuyasha Taisho, and she'd enjoy every second of it.  
  
After an uneventful first period, everyone was in a rush to get to their lockers. Kagome thought that In theory, it's better to gather your things then clump together in the middle of the hallway. Yanno... So people with classes on the other side of the school, on the top floor would end up being late.  
  
"This just isn't my day," Kagome muttered as she walked into her honors biophysical science class. Rather then list all of the bad things that she'd encountered so far, she thought of all the positive things that could possibly happen. Sighing, she watched as everyone came in and took their seats, until the one next to her was left. "Ah Kouga-kun," she muttered bitterly as her stalker took the prevously-empty seat. "How lovely it is to see you this morning," she muttered bitterly.  
  
"You know you want me," he said, his icy blue eyes lighting up in pent up laughter. He'd spent most of ninth and tenth grades making similar overtures, despite a total lack of interest on her part.   
  
"I'm sorry, did you not hear me the first five hundred times I told you no? Or is this just a ploy to annoy me further? Because if that is the case, your doing quite well, and if I could get away with back handing you right here and now, I would so do it."  
  
"Thank you Kouga," she exclaimed sarcastically, as she continued to write down the information that was on the board.  
  
"Hmm, this is a first, normally the great Kagome Higurashi hardly ever pays attention in the class. What's so different about today?"   
  
"Well, since Sango, you know the girl that normally sits where your sitting... isn't here today, I'd much rather be paying attention then listen to you babble on about how great your friends are." She teased.  
  
The rest of second period went by quite uneventful, and she rushed out of the room and in the direction of her locker. She needed to hurry and put her things away so she could make it back across the building for her honors calculus class.   
  
Of course, navigating through the halls of Linden High wasn't always the easiest thing for Kagome to do. 'Boy does it suck to be short.' She thought as a really tall boy-whom she didn't know even went to this school-stepped in front of her. Grumbling, she continued her quick pace to her next class.  
  
With 10 seconds remaining she slipped into her seat front and center. She loved math, not only was it her best subject, but is was also a class that she didn't have with Inuyasha and his lackeys. She gave a relieved sigh as she watched Ambrosia and Sango walk in together, right as the bell rang.   
  
"You look like shit," Kagome grinned up at the dark haired girl.   
  
"I love ya too sis," she muttered, letting her hair down to redo her loose bun.   
  
"Honestly, you're always playing with your hair," Ambi joked.  
  
."Yeah, well, it was coming loose," Sango explained.  
  
"No joke!" Kagome exclaimed breaking out into a fit of giggles.  
  
"Hey like either of you have room to speak! Your both constantly playing with your hair, or tugging at your clothes, you especially Kag."   
  
"Okay children, let's not argue over something so stupid," said Kagome, rubbing her temples. Ten minutes with her twin and her head was already pounding.  
  
"Someone is a bit uptight today," muttered Sango, "wanna talk about it?"   
  
"Nah... It's just not been a good day..."   
  
From the front of the room came the unmistakable sound of their band teacher clearing his throat. "Kagome...would you mind taking your seat, please?"  
  
"Sorry Mr.Wise!" she exclaimed as she slid into her seat next to Sango, bass clarinet in hand. "There was a little bit of a hold up in the door way," she turned and glared at Inuyasha standing back in the percussion section.   
  
He just grinned.   
  
"Ahem," Mr.Wise called her attention back towards him. "This is the third time this week Kagome, don't let it happen again."   
  
She nodded, "Yes sir! It won't happen again."   
  
"Good, with that out of the way, announcements." Everyone groaned. "First, don't forget practice tonight is from 4-6:30 unstead of the normal 6-8:30." More groans came from everyone in the marching band. "Second, concert tomorrow, be here at 6:15 ready to warm up. Alright, that's about, Low tones in B flat."   
  
Warm-ups ensued.  
  
The hour went by as quickly as the rest, and it was now lunch time.' Thank God for small favors.'   
  
"Alright so spill," Sango demanded with the authority an older sister-by 10 minutes might I add-demanded.   
  
"What are you talking about?"   
  
"Kagome-chan, it's not like Sango-chan doesn't know about you fighting with Inuyasha. She sees it all the time," Ambrosia's gentle voice announced.   
  
"I know that, it's just... I don't like complaining all the time, it's not like I'm the only one in the world that has problems..."   
  
"Yeah, but you let everyone drop their problems on you, so you're a special case," Sango winked. "besides, what kind of sister would I be if I didn't listen to you?"   
  
All three of them grinned.   
  
"So what insane plan did you come up with today?"   
  
"What ever are you talking about Ambi-chan? I wasn't aware that I'd even made a plan."   
  
"Quit Bull shittin' and tell us the plan Kag." Sango demanded.  
  
"Okay, fine," and all heads came together in a huddle as she explained. Occasionally there was a giggle or input from the others. "So what do you think?"   
  
"That's awesome Kag!" Sango exclaimed half heatedly.  
  
"But..."   
  
"We'd never be able to pull it off.." Sango announced sounding rather frustrated. "But it doesn't mean we can't attempt it."   
  
Grins ensued.   
  
Choir was always a fun class, for a few different reasons. One, there was a great love for music felt throughout the class. Two, it was always great fun to watch Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha Taisho fight over a lyric, note, or line. Three, Ensemble just all together kicks royal ass.   
  
Of course, today wasn't any different, so nothing exciting really happened. Other then going over the first act of 42nd Street over and over again. The repetition resulted in numerous complaints from Kagome and Inuyasha, whose characters - Peggy and Billy - had a great deal of interaction in the musical. (A/N: Of course, we won't really go into that right now make sure to read the last A/N very closely, you'll understand )   
  
"Okay that's enough for today," Mrs. Ravert finally announced, five minutes before the end of the class.  
  
"Ring," Kagome muttered to herself, wanting nothing more then to go to last hour so she could take a little nap before her band rehearsal.   
  
Walking into her 6th hour Government class, Kagome sighed with relief. Even if she had to put up with Inuyasha for one more hour, it was worth it to be in this class. Mr. Nieb was one of those teachers who let her do anything she wanted. Granted, every now and then she'd have to yell at the class for him. Even if he should have been the one doing it, it sorta made Kagome feel special.   
  
"Hey Mr.Nieb, is it all right if I take a little nap," she asked as she plopped into her seat at the front of the room.   
  
"I don't know Kag," He said frowning at her.  
  
"Please! I'm always helping you out, so why can't you help me out," she asked.  
  
"Fine, but it's still your responsibility to know the material," he told her, and laughed as she gave a little yawn and laid her head down on the desk.   
  
She was quite oblivious to her surroundings, until she woken up to a loud ringing sound, and being jabbed in her side by someone. Jumping up she grabbed the offending appendage, and looked up to see who it was. Recognizing the person jabbing her, she slapped him across the face. No one woke her up when she was dreaming about beating the shit out of a certain raven haired jerk  
  
"Whatdayawan'," she groaned.   
  
"That was the bell... Yanno the one that you were supposed to leave about 5 minutes before," Inuyasha glared. "By the way, why the hell did you hit me? I was doing you a favor. I could have just left you hear to sleep."   
  
"Get out of my face. Yash, your breath smells horrible. What the hell did you eat for lunch?"   
  
"Eh, lots of onions, just for you babe," he grinned.   
  
"You ever call me that again... And I'll just have to kill you." She threatened rushing out of the door, and towards the auditorium.  
  
Running into the auditorium she stopped in front of an amp one of her friends had set up. She frantically went about plugging in cords for her instruments in. Continuing to the middle of the stage where she screeched to a halt. Quickly she placed a keyboard stand, and a guitar stand, to either side of her, and placed the instruments where they belonged. As usual, she was immensely grateful that Sango had bought her the cases for her last birthday.  
  
"Sorry," she gasped out, looking at her friends. "What are we working on first?"   
  
"Ah, it's quite all right Kagome-chan!"  
  
"I swear if that ignorant asshole did something stupid I'll kill him." Sango muttered looking at her in concern. "Knowing that ass, he probably played some sort of sick joke on you."  
  
"The only thing that bastard did wrong, was wake me up in the middle of a dream-where I was brutally beating his ass-by prodding me in the side. I was not amused."  
  
"As long as he didn't do anything else... I'm happy." Sango said nodding.  
  
"No joke, Anyways... Let us work on 'Hello'" Ambi suggested.  
  
"All right Kagome," Sango said after the fifth repetition. "Try it again from the top, and try to put a little more feeling into it please!"  
  
"But, Sangoooo! I dunno how many more times I can sing that song, it's really low... And- and my fingers are getting the keys mixed up, and I'm tired, and we still have marching band practice to go to after this," she whined.   
  
"Just do it Kagome-chan, we don't have time to mess around right now, we only have a little bit of time in here, you know that." Ambrosia hollered back to her from her spot next to Sango in the back row.   
  
"Fine, all right, whatever," she said back, and started playing the part on her key board, putting as much feeling as she could, she opened her mouth and poured her soul into the lyrics.  
  
"Playground school bell rings again  
  
Rain clouds come to play again  
  
Has no-one told you she's not breathing?  
  
Hello I'm your mind giving you  
  
Someone to talk to  
  
Hello  
  
If I smile and don't believe  
  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
  
Don't try to fix me I'm not broken  
  
Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
  
Don't cry  
  
Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
  
Hello I'm still here  
  
All that's left of yesterday"  
  
Smiling she pulled her hands away from the key board, and looked out to her friends. "How was that," she asked, hoping for a sign that she didn't have to practice that song anymore for the rest of the session.  
  
"That was beautiful, Kagome-chan! You should sing that way more often," Ambi said as her and Sango made their way up to the stage. "Now, we have enough time to run through another song... Before 'they' come in."   
  
"In that case... What song we work on," Sango asked as she watched Kagome walk over to her guitar. She knew that Kagome had already picked a song, and when the girl had her mind set on something, there was no turning back. "Well, your royal highness, what song do you have in mind now?"   
  
"Honestly Sango, that wasn't very nice of you at all. Do you always have to be so mean?" Kagome asked in mock hurt, then grinned. "Let's do 'Give It Up' by Fefe Dobson." she said as she strummed a few cords on her guitar and waited for an answer from her friends.   
  
"Fine with me... What do you say Sango-chan," Ambi answered looking over to Sango who was now walking over to her drum set.  
  
"Sure," Sango replied, positioning herself behind her drum-set. When she motioned she was ready, they began.  
  
'He wants her  
  
She wants him too  
  
Broken message coming through  
  
Same story for different fools  
  
Give it up, Give it up  
  
That's what they all say, say  
  
Pressure from the boys to give it away  
  
Suck it up, suck it up  
  
Don't treat me that way, way  
  
My heart is gonna tell me when it's time to play, Okay?  
  
She sees him  
  
He stares right through  
  
Nasty rumors  
  
So un-true  
  
There's nothing that she can do  
  
Give it up, Give it up  
  
That's what they all say, say  
  
Pressure from the boys to give it away  
  
Suck it up, suck it up  
  
Don't treat me that way, way  
  
My heart is gonna tell me when it's time to play, Okay?  
  
And you don't even know how to love  
  
And you think you can from up above  
  
And you better know that I'm watching you  
  
Where you go, whatcha do, every move  
  
On to you  
  
And you want her  
  
And you need her  
  
And you beg her  
  
But you deceive her and  
  
He wants her  
  
She wants him too  
  
Broken message coming through  
  
Same story for different fools  
  
Give it up, Give it up  
  
That's what they all say, say  
  
Pressure from the boys to give it away  
  
Suck it up, suck it up  
  
Don't treat me that way, way  
  
My heart is gonna tell me when it's time to play, Okay?  
  
Give it up  
  
Give it up  
  
Give it up  
  
Time to play  
  
Give it up  
  
Give it up  
  
Give it up  
  
Time to play  
  
Give it up  
  
Give it up  
  
Give it up  
  
Time to play'  
  
It was about the end of the song that Kagome noticed her 'favorite' person standing in the back watching them. She was so distracted by the jerk she got lost, and fumbled over lyrics. Finally she decided to stop all together, figuring it was better off that way.   
  
"Bravo," he said as he continued his way towards the stage. "That was... absolutely priceless."   
  
"What do you want, jerk," Sango snapped, attempting to save Kagome from the verbal abuse Inuyasha was about to lay on her.   
  
"To make her life hell," he grinned, placing his hands on either of Kagome's shoulders and placing his head on top of hers.  
  
"Why are you 'touching' me?" she grown out. "What gave you the idea that it was all right to so much as even look at me, or talk to me, or-or-or!"   
  
She was now - once again - very frustrated.  
  
Kagome trailed off, dropping her eyes to look at her feet. She felt so small! Everytime she'd had one humiliation or disgrace, he always seemed to show up, and had she been less upset, she would have inquired about it. Frowning, she desperately fought the tears that started welling up in her eyes. The end result was one shiny little insignificant tear rolling down her cheek. The stage lights, made it glisten even more and there was no possible way he couldn't have seen it.  
  
Since that morning, all the little stresses and frustrations had been building in the pit of her stomach. To think, it all started with an alarm clock, but throughout the day there were still those other encounters, it all festered until she felt as if her whole body was shaking. Certainly he could feel that, too-his hands were still placed firmly on her shoulders, every tremor had to have been felt.  
  
It was just too much for her to handle.  
  
With a frustrated cry, Kagome fell to her knees on the stage, dropping her away from Inuyasha's hands and letting her tears spill free.

A/n: So it's not the best... But it's a start, and compared to the last version of this... Anyways, So what'd y'all think?   
  
Anyways, about the 42nd Street thing. I'd write more about it in this story... but that'd ruin "Lullaby of Broadway" Which I had to rename due to personal reasons we won't go into. I'll be working on that one as soon as I finish filling in the "cast list" So be looking for it. Hopefully it'll turn out all right as well.


	2. Just one of those days: part two

**A/N:** So hi everyone XD I'm backkkk.! Erm.. Okay on to business now, Sorry this baby is so short, but I have 9 days before I have to get some surgery done, and I'm gonna try and get chapters 3 and 4 out before then... Chances are it won't happen.. But that doesn't mean I can't try! Anyways, someone asked if Kagome was manic depressive.. Of course! I'm not gonna have her just randomly popping some major pills. That'd be unethical.   
  
Anyways, enjoy the chapter!  
  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.. Besides maybe some of the personality traits.

* * *

**Oboeta On  
**  
**Chapter two-** Just one of those days part two

* * *

Kagome woke up hours later in her bed. 'How'd I get here?' she asked herself, looking down to find herself dressed in a tee-shirt themed from her freshman year of marching band and a pair of black loungers. 'What time is it?' she asked herself, looking for her clock. It had disappeared from the bedside table.  
  
"KESILIN!" the raven haired girl screamed from her door way. "GET UP HERE RIGHT NOW!!!"   
  
"Is something wrong ," she asked as she walked into Kagome's room.  
  
"Mind telling me how I ended up in my bed-in my pajamas might I add-and where the alarm clock ran off to this time," she asked. "Oh god... I must sound insane, alarm clocks don't grow legs and run off... I must be insane..."   
  
"Eh... You mean you don't remember?" Kes asked in concern. She knew Kagome was overly sensitive, and sometimes when the girl got into a fit such as the one earlier that after noon, she rarely remembered anything that happened.   
  
"Yes, Kes, I do remember what happened, that's why I asked right?" she replied sarcastically.   
  
"Hey, watch that attitude," Kes exclaimed giving her the look. "Okay, do you want the short version or the long one?"   
  
"Eh. I don't care I just wanna know what happened ... that's all."   
  
"Basically, the girls called and said that you were having a little bit of a break down, and that they wanted me to come pick you up..." she paused for a moment. "Wanna talk about it?" she asked, taking a seat next to Kagome on the bed.   
  
"Well, I guess it'd be all right... Basically, Inuyasha was just being a jerk again. He was giving me trouble all day at school, and then he showed up at practice. He made some comments and I just kinda got upset."   
  
"Try not to let him get to you, hon. I know you know, but I'll repeat it, anyway: jerks are only like that to get a rise out of you. No response, no assholeishness." Kes said placing an arm around her little sisters shoulder.  
  
"I know ... but it's hard sometimes. I really try to be nice to him and his friends, and all he can do is be a jerk! I hate it," she said.  
  
"Well, if you don't like it do something about it."  
  
"Well, I would really like for us to be friends one day... He can be nice sometimes, and he's really playful... Sometimes a little too playful!" she admitted. "But don't tell anyone I told you that...!"  
  
"Hmm... Why don't you call the girls and tell them how you're doing ... they were really worried about you," Kes suggested handing Kagome the phone, then getting up and walking out of the room.  
  
Kagome sat on her bed looking at the phone for a few minutes. She knew practice was probably over ... but that didn't mean Ambi, and Sango weren't still out causing trouble. Finally, after ten minutes of thought she picked up the phone and dialed Sango's cell phone, knowing that they'd probably be out somewhere having fun.  
  
"Kag! How are you feeling," Sango asked upon answering the phone.  
  
"I'm all right, what are you guys doing? I hear laughing."  
  
"Oh that's just Ambi laughing at the look on Inuyasha's face," Sango explained, then busted out in laughter.  
  
"What's so funny?" Kagome asked through the laughter.  
  
"Well, we went a step up on your prank. We were so pissed about what happened in the auditorium, that we decided we're do something a bit more nasty, so Ambi and I made a quick stop up at Alpine and grabbed a pack of maxi pads, and a few bottles of Crystal Light Raspberry Ice and we had a little fun."  
  
"You didn't!"  
  
"We did!"  
  
"Oh my god, Sango, you guys are gonna get me in so much trouble!"  
  
"Actually, I'm sure he knows it was us who did it, but he hasn't come over to say anything yet... Oh, no, wait. Here he comes," she paused. "Ah, Inuyasha how wonderful it is to see you!"  
  
"Kagome. She's the one that did this, right? It was her idea, right?" he asked, enraged. "Is that her on the phone?"  
  
"No, she didn't do it, yes, it was her idea, and yes, that's her on the phone," she paused. "Can you talk to her. Mostlikely not. You hurt her a lot today Inuyasha Taisho."  
  
"Let. Me. talk. to. Her," he ground out from beside Sango.  
  
"What do you say Kag? Wanna talk to him?"  
  
"It's fine," she murmured in reply.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM HIGURASHI?! ARE YOU INSANE?" he yelled into the phone as soon as Sango handed it to him. "Is this why you weren't at practice tonight, because you didn't want to be here to see how pissed I'd be when I found out your friends trashed my car?"  
  
"I had nothing to do with it. I simply suggested that they get you back for always being such a jerk. I did have a plan earlier, but it sounds as if they had a different idea in mind. I can't control what they do," she said flatly.  
  
He growled, "Look here girl, you want a war, well then I'll give you a war."  
  
"Bring it on, Taisho. Me and my girls can take you down."  
  
With that, she hung up the phone.  
  
"Stupid idiotic ignorant jerk," she mumbled as she pulled herself off her bed.  
  
Kagome gathered her pajamas and a towel and headed for the bath room with a sigh. She wanted nothing more then to relax at that moment, to feel the hot water running over her body, to feel the lathered soap wash away all the dirt and grime. She didn't know what was worse, Inuyasha Taisho touching her, or laying on the floor crying her eyes out.  
  
"I dunno what it is about him, but I just feel the need to shoot him in the freaking head sometimes," she muttered. "Why does he constantly cause me so much pain?"  
  
'Because you let him hurt you,' a little voice inside her said. 'You try to defend yourself, try to get back at him for the things that he does to you ... just so you can think about something else. But sooner or later all the hurt you try to ignore builds up inside, because you never want to say anything to anyone.'  
  
"But I tell Kes," she mumbled, "isn't that enough?"  
  
She continued to have an emotional battle through the length of her shower, making her tense back up again. 'Hm ... maybe some sleep will help...'  
  
Walking back to her room she sighed. "Stupid boys and their stupid pride," she muttered as she gathered up the pills that she'd need to take for the night. Popping two lithium pills and a nuerountin into her mouth, she took a big swig out of the bottle of water she had sitting on her dresser. Kagome then slipped into her bed, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

**A/N:** So I'm back! What'd y'all think? That prank-sorry if I offended anyone-was a little weird, and I'd tell you where I got the idea.. But it's a long story. Let's just say, marching band does some crazy things to people XD Particularly in the clarinet section at my school. Anyways... Review XD Please?


	3. Deception

**A/N:** I am _so_ sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out. I honestly tried my hardest to have it out before surgery XD Then because I've been having so many problems afterwards... I've been holding off.  
  
I'm sorry it's really short, but as I was editing it I added things here and there to make it a little longer then it was before. So I wouldn't be suprised if things don't flow as well... I wanted to have my beta read over it again before I posted it to make sure it was all right... But she had something to do. XD So sorry if it's kinda sloppy in spots!  
  
Which brings me to my last point... I could use a few more betas XD If anyone is interested you can just email me or something. XD  
  
Enjoy!

* * *

Oboeta On  
  
Chapter Three- Deception

* * *

Rolling out of bed after a day off of school is a hard thing to do. The raven haired girl creeped a hand out from under her blankets and slammed it down on the alarm clock. Kes was home today, so if Kagome did happen to sleep in late...Kesilin would be up to shake the hell out of her.   
  
'"Kag, it's time to get up," Sango's voice suddenly said from above Kagome right before a Sango-sized lump plopped down on the bed.  
  
_'Or if Kesilin is still asleep... Sango..._' Kagome thought to herself. "But I dun wanna, lemme alone."   
  
"Kag, you need to get up now,"Sango said and tore the covers back from over her sisters head. "Come on now, get out of bed."   
  
Slowly Kagome got out of her bed and walked to her closet. She wasn't in that big of a hurry to get to school, and both Sango and Kes knew it. She grabbed a pair of gray pin stripe pants and a baggy blue tee-shirt, and walked to the bathroom to change.   
  
After changing she shuffled down the stairs and to the table for breakfast. Kes had a plate of hot cakes and a glass of orange juice waiting for her. Quietly she pulled her chair out from the table and sat down.  
  
"Oooh! Please pass me the maple syrup," Kagome mumbled, reaching half way between herself and Kesilin.  
  
"Here ya go," came the soft reply.  
  
"Whoa Kag... Goin for a sugar high or something," Sango asked as she watched her twin smother her pancakes in the Grade A light amber syrupy goodness.  
  
"Ha. Kagome on a sugar high... I doubt it," Kes grinned knowing the youngest of the two hardly ever got sugar high. "No, we just need to worry about the crash..."  
  
"Hey...is it that big of a deal that I sugar myself up before going off to school so I can sleep thru all the boring classes and still get away with it?" Kagome asked, putting the bottle back on the table.  
  
"Yes," Kes replied, reaching for the bottle and putting it way out of reach of Kagome. "No more for you."  
  
"You're no fun," Kagome whined.  
  
"You better hurry up Kag... You guys need to leave soon."  
  
"Yeah yeah..." Kagome quickly finished off her hot cakes and then ran back up stairs to take her pills, and brush her teeth.  
  
Kagome met up with Sango at the bottom of the steps. They both grabbed their bags, and with a quick hug to Kes they were out the door.  
  
Kagome climbed into the passenger side, and waited for Sango to get in. It was slightly chilly and Kagome could feel the coldness of the leather through her pants. She anxiously watched as her sister slid into the driver seat and started the car.   
  
"About time... What were you doing out there?" she asked Sango. "We should have started this baby so it would warm up while we were inside eating.."  
  
"Yeah well..." Sango backed the car out of the drive way and into the street.   
  
Halfway to school, Kagome began to hear a strange squealing noise from the engine compartment  
  
"Eh.. Sango what's that sound?" Kagome asked nervously.   
  
"Oh shit...the engine light just came on," her sister muttered a reply as the car stopped all together. "Damnit. Grab your stuff Kags, looks like we're walking to school today."   
  
"Eh, shouldn't we call someone Sango? Do you really just want to leave your car on the side of the road?" Kagome asked.   
  
"I'll call on the way. Right now we need to hurry, or we'll be late," Sango muttered as she threw her bag over her shoulder and grabbed her cell phone.   
  
"Hopefully we'll get lucky and someone we know will see us and stop," Kagome said cheerfully. "Besides, walking is good for you."   
  
"Gee, you're pretty cheerful for someone who I just had to practically drag out of bed," Sango muttered, as she dialed a number on her cell phone.  
  
"Who are you calling?" Kagome asked, looking at Sango from the corner of her eye.  
  
"I'm calling Kesilin, she'll take care of the car for me," Sango replied.  
  
"Sango! Look, it's Krystle! She's stopping," Kagome cheered happily as her friend pulled up next to them.  
  
"Oh great," Sango muttered turning her head to see Kagome rushing towards their new source of transportation.   
  
"Looks like you two were having a bit of car troubles, why don't you jump in and I'll give you a ride to school?" the brunette said.   
  
"Oh, my hero," Sango muttered sarcastically as she flapped her phone shut. _'I don't see what Kagome sees in this girl, she's always talking trash behind Kagome's back,' _Sango stopped to remember a few times she'd walked up on Krystle talking with her friends Kerri, Brandie, and Amanda. _'And I just know she's up to something!'_ Sango thought as she climbed in next to Kagome.  
  
The rest of the ride to school was quiet, which Sango preferred over hearing Krystle talk out of her ass the whole way there.  
  
_'Oh yeah... This is a friendship made in heaven. Why doesn't Kag ever listen to me when I try to tell her Krystle is just acting as a friend so she can get information on her and give it to Inuyasha?'_ Sango thought bitterly as she walked to her locker. _'This is going to be a long day.'  
_

* * *

"Oh my god, you should have seen the look on Yash's face the other day. He was pissed when he saw what Ambi and Sango did to his truck!" Krystle enthused standing next to Kagome at her locker. "Then he demanded to talk to you when he found out you'd called Sango. It was brilliant! I was in tears the whole time."  
  
"Well, it wasn't really my idea. What they did was something totally different from what I had told them to do. But that's all right, serves that jerk right," she exclaimed happily. "I mean.. He has no consideration for other people. He's practically always mean to me, and I do nothing to him!"  
  
"He's a bastard Kag, get it right." Sango cut in. "By the way, keep your grubby little boyfriend away from my sister."  
  
"Eh... Bye Krystle," Kagome called over her shoulder as Sango drug her away.  
  
"I don't think you should hang out with her anymore Kag. There's something weird about her," Sango mumbled.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with her, you just don't like her. I don't under stand why though! She's really nice," Kagome stated.  
  
"Sango's right Kag... There is something weird there," Ambi offered. "But that doesn't mean she needs to be so rude about telling her off."  
  
"What's the problem anyways Sango," Kagome asked.  
  
"Listen... I don't really have any proof of it.. But...anything you tell her, she goes off and tells her friends. Even things you don't mean for anyone else but Krystle to know," she paused. "The only reason I do know she does it...is because I've stood there and told her off a few times for it."  
  
"She's telling the truth Kagome."  
  
"Eh.. Krystle wouldn't do that. I'm sure of it!"  
  
"We'll see," Sango muttered, as she plopped down on her usual chair.   
  
"Oh shit.. I forgot something," she muttered looking around the lunch room. "I'll be back in a sec guys."  
  
"Eh, all right."  
  
Kagome watched as Sango walked away from the table and up towards the front of the cafeteria. Where she disappeared.

* * *

"That Higurashi girl is really naive," Krystle stated. "To think that I'd possibly wish to be friends with her! Honestly."  
  
"Listen... I send you over to her for one purpose and one purpose only. I don't care how much you can't stand her, suck it up and go with the damn plan," Inuyasha ground out.  
  
"Because she's disgusting!" she paused. "You all agree with me... Don't you?"  
  
There was a mixed reply of yes' and no's.  
  
"Gah! You stupid unbelievable bitch!" Sango raged as she popped out of her spot behind a wall.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here Sango?" Krystle snapped.  
  
"I'm proving a point to my sister," she answered pulling out a recorder out from behind her back. "Using this. I've recorded the whole conversation. I don't know what your playing at...but from now on, if you come anywhere near Kagome I'll kick your ass." 


	4. Bed Time!

A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter... I'm also sorry if the chapter is boring.. Think of it this way though. I'm starting on chapter 5, which I will be posting next Tuesday. On that note. I will be posting every Tuesday from now on. The next chapter will hopefully be a lot longer.

* * *

Oboeta On  
  
Chapter Five- Bed time!

* * *

"Hey Kag, it's time for dinner," Kesilin said poking her head in the room.  
  
"All right, I'll be down in a second, just lemme finish my homework."  
  
"Not too long or we'll start without you," Kes warned as she shut the door behind her on her way out.  
  
"Yeah yeah," she mumbled turning her attention back to her honors calculus homework. "Sometimes I really hate math."  
  
"There are two differentiable functions whose limits are 0 when x approaches a certain number, a. How do you find the derivative?" She read out loud to herself trying to better under stand it. "Okay well, the limit as x-a of f(x)/g(x) = limit as x-a of f'(x)/g'(x)" she spoke as she wrote it down.   
  
"Tell me why again am I taking an honors calculus class?" She asked as she took her seat next to Kesilin at the dinner table.  
  
"Bout time," Sango exclaimed. "Look what we're having Kag! It's your favorite."  
  
"Ohhh! Smoked pork chops and creamed green beans!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah well, you've had a pretty intense week so far, so I decided to give you a treat," Kesilin explained watching her youngest sister. "Well, what are you waiting for?"  
  
"Oh right!" Kagome quickly served herself a decent sized amount of the creamy goodness, and picked the smallest of the smoked chops.  
  
Kesilin and Sango both watched Kagome as she started eating. It was very rare that Kagome ate meat, but smoked pork chops always got her going. She'd always eat the smallest piece of meat no matter what it was, and she'd cut the edges off because she didn't want to eat them. It was a weird habit and she knew it, but she just wouldn't eat the ouside edges.   
  
Dinner went by quickly with a game that they played every night called "What did you learn today?" Basically it was exactly how it sounded, everyone took a turn and explained how their day went and if they learned anything interesting. That was the normal dinner time activity, and it got them interacting with each other more.  
  
Kagome was on clean up duty tonight, and she took her time. Throughly cleaning the dishes, scrubbing the glass table top with windex, and wiping down the counters. When all that was done, she washed her hands - she was quite obsessive-compulsive when it came to hygiene - before making her way up to her room.  
  
Sitting down at her desk again, she grabbed her back pack from it's spot propped up against the desk. Quickly looking over her math to make sure it was done she shut the book and shoved it into her back pack, then pulled out another. She still had to go over her lines for the musical, work on a story for english, and finish writing up her paper for the lab they'd done in science.  
  
"It's too quiet in here," she announced reaching up and turning her radio on. "What should I listen too?" she asked herself going through the CDs that were on the top shelf of her computer desk. Finally she settled for the cd Mrs. Ravert had made for her, for the musical.   
  
'Kill two birds with one stone,' she thought.  
  
She quickly worked her way through her science and english homework, and by the time she had decided she'd gone over her lines long enough, it was almost nine.  
  
"I feel dirty," she mumbled as she pulled herself up from her seat at her desk, and drug her body over to her bed to grab her pajamas, then across the hall to the bath room.  
  
She stripped down, turned the water on, and as soon as it was hot enough she stepped in. Taking her time, so slowly scrubbed at her hair, and her body cleaning herself throughly. After half an hour she shut off the water and stepped out, grabbing a towel to dry off.  
  
"I'm so tired," she mumbled as soon as she walked into her room and plopped onto her bed. "Time for bed," she yelled knowing Kesilin would be in to tuck her in.  
  
Ever since their parents had died in a plane crash, she'd have her oldest sister tuck her in. It made her feel better, because she'd always feel lonely at night. And she liked the company Kesilin offered.  
  
"You're going to bed early," Kesilin stated as she walked into the room.  
  
"I'm just really tired, it's been a pretty long day."  
  
Kesilin laughed and gave her sister a hug.  
  
"Night night!"  
  
"Good night Kagome."  
  
"Love you!"  
  
"Love you too." 


	5. Rats in my locker!

A/N: Hi again! A day late I know ;; Forgive me. On top of being rather late, It's rather short, and very much so unedited. I have this thing with loosing things, and the file with all the edits kinda took a hike and fell into the garbage bin. : D So again, forgive me. Anyways, I'm hoping next chapter will be twice as long, edited, and out by Tuesday. I'll work really hard at it, but next week I have pre-camp which is from 9-3 every day besides Saturday (Which is packing day) then camp from Sunday to Friday. Then I have a week off before school starts. Yes I am quite busy this time of year, and I still haven't figured out what I'm going to hand down in my senior will. sighs  
  
Okay I'm shutting up now. Enjoy!

* * *

Kagome ran into the cafeteria ecstatic, she'd just found out that she'd actually passed her last test in Honors Calculus. She looked around wildly and found her sister.  
  
"Sango! I got the highest score on the last Calculus test! Isn't that exciting?" Kagome asked happily.  
  
"Did Shouse happen to tell you who got the next highest score?" Sango asked.  
  
"I did," Inuyasha stated as he walked by the table. "Half a point less then that." He continued, acting like Kagome was something below him. "I don't understand why your so special Kagome," he taunted.  
  
"Shut the fuck up asshole," Kagome screamed.  
  
"Ohh you pissed her off now..." Ambi stated simply.  
  
"No shit." He said stopping in his tracks and turning to look Kagome in the eyes. "What's next?"  
  
"YOU UNBEARABLE LITTLE BASTARD!" Kagome screeched. "I can't believe you, always coming around to ruin my moment of glory! I can't stand you! Get the fuck away from me!"  
  
"I think it's best you get out of here Inuyasha. Cause if she doesn't kick your sorry ass, then I sure as hell will." Sango said standing up.  
  
That was enough to have the raven haired young man out of there.  
  
"I can't believe that jerk!"  
  
"Well, at least we know she's starting to calm down a little eh Sango," Ambi stated.  
  
"I suppose your right," Sango took her seat again. "It's all right Kag. He's an ass, don't let it get to you."  
  
"Thanks Sango."  
  
"Anytime!" the brunette said with a smile.  
  
"So the bell is gonna ring soon," Ambi announced, lifting from her seat and picking her tray up.  
  
Kagome frowned, she hadn't been able to eat lunch, and the more she thought about it...She didn't remember ever eating breakfast that morning. 'Maybe Mr.Nieb will have something,' she thought.  
  
Choir went by quickly, the class spent most the day running through the lines and singing the songs. They had a while before the opening night, but Kagome was still nervous. She didn't like performing in front of people all that much. Especially when she was doing it in front of people she knew.  
  
Soon the bell had rung and Kagome was out of there and to her locker and then to her Government class in record time. Whining the minute she came in the door about food, which Mr.Nieb so graciously gave her something to hold her over for the rest of the day.  
  
"Hey Mr.Nieb, I'm gonna work on an art project if you don't mind." Inuyasha said from the back of the room.  
  
"Only if you pay attention to the movie while you do it." Mr.Nieb said sternly.  
  
"Oh I will sir!"

* * *

Inuyasha took his normal seat, and waited for Kagome to fall asleep. If all worked out accordingly, she'd be asleep by 1:40 and he'd be able to strike. He had brought paints and a paint brush to class for the sole purpose of using it on Kagome. His plan was to paint her hair with oil based paints, while she slept.   
  
Looking up at the clock he grinned, it told him that it was 1:39. And that made him happy. Slowly he stood and made his way over to Kagome's desk, and set his art supplies down. With an evil grin, he started with pink-Kagome hated the color pink-and went through painting the crown of her head. Then he added a layer of purple, red, green, and finished it off with yellow.  
  
It took most of the hour to complete the project, but when it was finished he was thoroughly satisfied with the out come.  
  
'Now.. To wake her up,' he thought as he laid a hand on her shoulder and shook her lightly. "Time to get up Kag."  
  
"Why are you touching me," she growled low.  
  
"It's time for you to get up Kag, the bell is gonna ring in a minute."   
  
"Your lucky the girls and I don't have practice after school today Taisho.. Or your ass would so be grass." Kagome muttered as she sat up.   
  
"What is so funny?" She asked looking around the room.  
  
"You should see your hair Kag! It's purdiful," a girl that sat next to her announced.  
  
"What about my hair?"  
  
"You should see what Yasha did to it. It's nice and colorful."  
  
"Inuyasha... What did you do?" She paused as she ran her hand through the gunky mess that was her hair.  
  
"Pay backs a bitch isn't it?" he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Pay back this! Ass," she screamed as she punched him in the nose. "I'm leaving."  
  
"Have a nice weekend Kagome," Mr.Nieb replied as she rushed out the door.  
  
Minutes later a loud piercing scream could be heard throughout the school.  
  
"RATS! RATS IN MY LOCKER! INUYASHA YOUR SO FREAKING DEAD!"


	6. Novi Invitational

**A/N:** Okay I know it's not really long.. And I know it took a long time, but I also had pre-camp all last week. SO I was working around 6 hours of time every day, plus I came down with this horrible sinus infection that's been giving me these stupid headaches. So sorry it took so long.  
  
:D I think you'll like this chapter though so enjoy.  
  
**p. s:** band camp is this week, so you won't be getting an update until at least the week after. :/ sorry.

* * *

Chapter six-  
  
Novi Invitational

* * *

The next day a loud smack screamed out through the band room. It was 7 am and everyone was meeting there for practice, then they'd all board buses and drive to one of the area schools for an invitational. For intensive purposes the earlier they woke Kagome Higurashi up, the ornerier she was.  
  
That meant one thing for Inuyasha Taisho - a day of absolute hell...  
  
_'Here it comes_,' he thought to himself holding a hand to his cheek and glaring at his drum major.  
  
"Inuyasha Taisho, mind explaining to me why there were rats in my locker yesterday?" she fumed. "And while you're at it, the oil based paint that was so nicely applied to my hair?"  
  
"Ah yes... Paybacks a bitch, eh, Higurashi?" He replied, a cocky smile on his face.  
  
"Normally by now you'd be giving me a hundred push ups," she sighed. "But we're not on the field and quite clearly you're not in uniform.. So I can't do anything to you."  
  
"Ten minutes," Mr. Wise yelled from his office.  
  
Inuyasha watched as Kagome glared at him, as she walked over to her podium and wheeled it out the back door. As soon as she was out of the room, he grabbed his snare. He watched intently as he followed her to the field  
  
Inuyasha had to laugh, he wasn't sure why but Kagome was having a fit-and was getting nowhere with her podium. Frowning, he took pity on the poor girl, and walked over to help her out.  
  
"Hmm.. Need some help?" he asked once he was standing in front of her.  
  
"You!" she shouted. "When did you get here?"  
  
"Uh.. A few seconds ago, but you were too busy zoning out to know that," he replied.  
  
"Why do you want to help me anyways?"  
  
"Well, you see... Mr.Wise says that if I don't help he's going to break out some fierce punishment," he said, making up the excuse on the spot.  
  
"I dunno if you remember the last time I fought with him... But let's just say the punishment was dire." he continued his story as he pulled apart the podium, and set it up for her.  
  
"I could have gotten it myself, yanno. You just didn't give me a chance," she grumbled.  
  
"Oh, I know you could have, but we don't have all day," Inuyasha replied with a grin.  
  
"You jerk," she screeched. "Here I thought there was hope for you, and then you go and blow it with your cocky 'I'm better then you' attitude!"  
  
"Woah there, killer" he said grabbing her hand before it met his face. "No need to hit me."  
  
"Now come on! Practice is starting and you know how Wise is on show days," he said pulling her onto the field with him.  
  
"All right, let's get a good stretch ladies and gentlemen, we've got a big show today!" Mike-the senior drum major-announced.  
  
Kagome looked at Mike and the both nodded no light hearted exercises today. "Legs apart," Kagome called. "And go down to the left."  
  
It went on like that for at least an hour and Inuyasha was bored half way into it. He simply went through the motions, thinking about whatever it was that possessed him this morning.  
  
_'Why would I want to help Higurashi?'_ he asked himself.  
  
_'Maybe you're starting to like her,'_ a voice within him answered.  
  
_'Maybe...'_  
  
He turned his attention back to the front of the block where Kagome was still calling out commands. Stretching was the worst part of practice. Even though it was important to get your muscles stretched out and ready for a hard day of work, it was the dullest part.  
  
"Let's run," Mike called from beside Kagome, then took off at a slow pace as Kagome walked to the side lines to work with those who couldn't run.  
  
Taking one last glance at Kagome, Inuyasha took off at a slow pace. It wasn't that he was out of shape or that he couldn't run fast...he just didn't feel like running today.  
  
For Inuyasha, today was already going slow. Couldn't the invitational be over with?  
  
Soon rehearsal was over and everyone was loading the bus to travel to Novi, where they'd compete against 6 other bands in their class.  
  
The trip wouldn't be a very long one, but for Inuyasha it'd feel like forever. He didn't necessarily like bus trips, but today he felt calmer. Maybe it was the music-he was currently blasting a CD he'd burnt with random songs-Or perhaps it was the fact that Kagome was sitting across the isle from him, head resting against the window and sleep.  
  
He vaguely remembered her asking him to wake her up when they got closer to the school, then in a matter of minutes she was out.  
  
_'Sort of like in Nieb's class,'_ he thought with a smile._ 'She looks so peaceful...'  
_  
For the rest of the ride he sat watching Kagome sleep, and reflecting on the past few months, wondering why he'd been such an ass to such a nice person. He remembered the pranks, the hurtful words, all of it...and it made him feel sick.  
  
_'I'm sorry,'_ he thought looking at her sadly. _'I'll try to change.'  
_  
Looking up and at his surroundings he realized that they were fairly close and decided it was time to wake Kagome.  
  
"Kag," he shook her lightly. "Wake up, we're almost there."  
  
"Hmm..." she groaned out sitting upright again. "Almost where?"  
  
"Novi..."  
  
"Ohh! Thank you for waking me up then," she smiled.  
  
"Yeah... Your welcome."  
  
As soon as the bus stopped and Mr.Wise had come to talk to each bus to give the normal pep-talk everyone rushed off the two buses they had traveled on and made their way towards their homeroom.  
  
Once in the room, Inuyasha put his things down, looked around for Miroku, then took off to watch some of the other bands. There were a few that had a particularly good show, themes ranging from Pirates of the Caribbean, To Sleepy Hollow. Every once in a while Miroku or Inuyasha would make comments on the guard work or the drills.  
  
"I like this show...but nothing compares to our show this year," Inuyasha heard someone next to him say."I mean Dreams and Nightmares, this has to be one of the best shows Mr.Wise has thought of in a while."  
  
"Yeah... It's all right," he mumbled turning his head to look at voices owner approached him. "K-Kagome?"  
  
"But Rome year was a pretty good year too, I particularly liked the clarinet feature in the ballad."  
  
"You would," he mumbled.  
  
"Hey, shouldn't you be getting ready or hanging out with Miroku or something?" she asked him with a smile.  
  
"Well, I was with Miroku, I didn't even know he left. I guess I just got to into one of the shows. As for getting ready.. Well, I think I still have at least half an hour before I have to be ready."  
  
"I see," she replied. "Mind if I watch with you for a bit longer?"  
  
"I guess it's all right..."  
  
They stood in the same spot for a good twenty minutes talking about the shows that they saw in the amount of time they had left. As soon as the latest band was leaving the field, they took off for their home room to change.  
  
Upon entering the room they both received questioning glances from their peers, all seeming to ask, 'What the hell is going on?' They looked at each other, then back around the room and started laughing their asses off.  
  
Inuyasha watched as Kagome grabbed her body bag and took off towards the nearest bathroom, then turned his attention to his body bag. As he suited up he thought about his conversation with Kagome.  
  
_'I didn't think she would be so fun to be around,'_ he thought to himself. _'I think she's pretty shy so she uses studying as an excuse, and she always seems to be working hard on something when she should be out having a good time.'  
_  
_'At least I know there's more to her then what meets the eye,'_ he grinned.  
  
Performing was always fun for Inuyasha, even if he had to be serious he still enjoyed what he did. The first song of the show was called Rites of Tamburo, the second song was called In a Gentle Rain, and the third was called Purgatorio. Out of the three Purgatorio was the hardest, and In a Gentle Rain was the easiest.  
  
As soon as they had finished performing, they marched off the field and met up with Mr.Wise who gave them a quick "good job" then lead them back to the bleachers for Awards since they were the last band in their flight to perform that evening.  
  
After a brief intermission the commentators were back, and began to announce bands and their ranks. The whole process was quite boring, listening to bands get called out in rank, then being called to attention, only to be called to parade rest moments later.  
  
"And finally, in first place... with a score of 67.9 the Linden Eagles Marching band!"  
  
Inuyasha watched as Mike, Kagome, and a random senior walked up to get the trophy, then walk back to their spot. He was feeling pretty good right now, another first place for Linden, and he was still buzzing from his conversation with Kagome. 


	7. Fear of People

**A/N:** It's done. Of course it'll probably be changed because my real editor hasn't really looked at it yet, this person is just filling in :D So thank you Jen for being a doll and helping me. Anyways, I know it's short but I already started on chapter 8, and if anyone wants to join the editing bandwagon lemme know :D I'd be very pleased  
  
I'm shutting up now.

* * *

Chapter seven-  
Fear of People

* * *

Kagome sat in her seminar class listening to the morning announcements. It was the same thing every morning; sports, news, or other random things. Mostly Kagome didn't care and she'd normally by talking with Sango, but she was making up a test at that particular moment. As a matter of fact, the only person that was in the room that she'd even consider talking to was Inuyasha.  
  
Which brought her to her next dilemma.  
  
_'Was he just talking to me because he was bored and Miroku had left him? Would he talk to me again if I tried to talk to him? What's going on in his head?'_ she thought looking over her right shoulder to see him looking at her smiling slightly.  
  
'Hm...' By the time she snapped out of it, the last of the announcements came over the PA system.  
  
"And remember, the home coming dance is coming up soon, tickets will be on sale all next week," Ambrosia's cheerful voice announced.  
  
"Great," the raven haird girl said banging her head on the table she was sitting at, calling attention to herself.  
  
"Alright there Higurashi?" Inuyasha asked pulling out a seat and sitting down next to her.  
  
"I'm fine," she mumbled looking at him. "What do you want."  
  
"I just came to see what was wrong.. Why are you being so snappy?"  
  
"Are you sure you didn't come over to make snide comments to me, and continue to make my life a living hell? Because you're pretty good at it," she snapped.  
  
"What happened to the nice girl I was talking to Saturday?" he asked concerned. "I'm going to tell you right now, I've decided to change. I don't want to fight with you any more. It's stupid, it's pointless, and why fight when we can be friends?"  
  
"Okay.. Who are you and what have you done to the real Inuyasha?" she asked playfully.  
  
"Eh..."  
  
"What?" she asked laughing.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to be bipolor or anything... Would you?" he asked.  
  
"Something like that."  
  
"I figured as much." he stated.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" she asked, her anger growing again.  
  
"It's just that, one minute you're all happy, then you get all pissy."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They sat in silence for a few minutes, both thinking of things to say. Finally Inuyasha spoke up, "are you excited about next weekend?"  
  
"What's next weekend?" she asked thoughtfully.  
  
"Home coming," he smiled. "I'm sure you've got yourself a date by now."  
  
"Actually, I wasn't going. I don't usually go to those kinds of things..." she explained.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Why bother?" she paused. "I don't like crowds."  
  
"Awe poor lil Kags, afraid of crowds," he teased.  
  
"It's not funny."  
  
"I know," he replied, patting her on the head. "So why is it you don't like crowds?" he asked Curiously.  
  
"Don't laugh alright?" she asked.  
  
"I won't laugh."  
  
"Alright." she sighed. "I feel like everyone is always watching me. Lately I've been doing alright with it because of the medication, but I still get panic attacks and the likes. Another possible reason, is because my parents were killed in a big crowd of people."  
  
"Sango and I had to watch the whole thing," she Whispered. "There were two men holding us, making us watch as two more men beat my parents to death."  
  
"Kag..." he Whispered pulling her to him in a tight hug. "How long ago was it?"  
  
"They've been dead since I was 13 and I'm 17 now. You do the math," she mumbled into his shirt.  
  
"Four years," he voiced in rage. 'How could anyone do something like that?'  
  
"Is this...why you're always so jumpy and depressed around people?" he asked still holding her to him.  
  
"I dunno," she murmured. "I think, I want to go home."  
  
"I'll see what I can do for you," he said rubbing soothing circles on her back. "I know this will sound heartless, but thank you for telling me."  
  
**A/N 2:** Yeah I'm back again :D I wanted to tell you that you can go see the cover page for the story at http: www . deviantart . com / deviation / 10006429 / Of course you need to take the spaces out. :D 


	8. The Dream

A/N: Hiya everyone :D I brought you a longer chapter and it's been checked over twice by muh handy dandy editors :D Okay it's not quite clear where exactly I was trying to go with the dream other then it does explain how Kagome's parents died, and expresses her grief towards it.  
  
It ends in an odd place, but I figured 6 pages was long enough… So yeah, I'll finish the rest of the day in the next chapter.  
  
3 meh!

* * *

Chapter 8  
  
The dream

* * *

"Pancakes again," she asked skeptically upon entering the kitchen.  
  
"Yup! Is that a problem?"  
  
"No, it's just we've had them every morning for the last 2 weeks," Kagome stated.  
  
"Are you feeling all right sweetie? Normally you'd LOVE to eat pancakes," Kes frowned.  
  
"I didn't sleep all that well last night..." she paused. "That's all."  
  
"Wanna talk about it?"  
  
"I had the dream again..." she mumbled sullenly.  
  
"The one about mom and dad?"  
  
Kagome nodded her answer.  
  
Kes thought for a moment, "I wonder what caused you to have it after all this time..."  
  
"Inuyasha, I explained to Inuyasha why I was afraid of crowds. I think it's my fault for bringing it up," she replied. "I didn't think it'd be a problem if I told him. He seemed to understand well enough. Eh... As a matter of fact I think he felt sorry for me."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Well, he embraced me after I told him about it. He seemed angry, but he comforted me anyways." She explained.  
  
"Do you want to go to school today Kag? You seem quite worn out."  
  
"I have a big test today, so I have to go to school," she said frowning. "I just don't understand why all this stupid shit happens to me."  
  
Kes hugged her sister, rubbing soothing circles on her back. She felt horrible for the younger of the two twins; Kagome spent a good majority of her life being depressed and being treated for it with different medications that hardly seemed to work. At one point Kagome had stopped eating due to a case of severe depression, which they didn't know until their family doctor suggested Kagome go see a psychiatrist.  
  
After searching for the perfect doctor they landed on a Korean man named Dr. Rhye. He was a wonderful man, but Kagome always felt apprehensive when talking to him, and Kes knew it. Kagome would always make Kesilin go in with her for visits, and would hardly ever talk to the man, and always looked to her oldest sister to answer for her. After the last visit she walked home with a handful of new scripts, and Kes felt horrible. People Kagome's age shouldn't have to take things like Abilify, Lithium, Lamictal, or Ambien, but she was. Plus she was on other medications to help with her chronic sinus infection problem, and acid reflex, plus her medications for asthma.  
  
Never had Kes met someone with so many problems. But she was proud of her sister for handling it so well most the time.  
  
"You are pretty messed up," Kes joked.  
  
"Thanks sis," Kagome muttered in playful annoyance.  
  
"Is there anything else you want to talk about before I send you up to get Sango?"  
  
"Well, there is one thing... But it's nothing important. It's just about Yasha."  
  
"What about him?" Kes asked as she flipped a pancake.  
  
"Well, he's been really friendly since last weekend. I'm just worried that he's messing with my head and not really wanting to actually be my friend."  
  
"I see," she paused to think of the wisest thing to say in a situation like this. "I'd just give it time sweetie, you're right when in worrying, but you have to remember that there's a possibility that he actually does care and want to be your friend."  
  
"Thanks," she said smiling a genuine smile. "I'll go get Sango now."  
  
Kagome marched up the stairs, and over to Sango's bedroom door, knocking a few times while yelling a semi-soft "Wake up" knowing that Sango kept her door locked for reasons beyond Kagome. Which Kagome was fine with, considering the last time she walked into Sango's room to wake her up, she got a nice slap in the face, and a good yelling at.  
  
"Not yet," she heard the mumbled response. "Ten more minutes."  
  
"Get out of bed or I'm sending Kes up here," Kagome warned pounding on the door. A few minutes later a shuffling sound could be heard from the room, then the door opened and out came Sango still dressed in her pajamas. Kagome looked down at herself and laughed.  
  
"One of us should change," she grinned.  
  
Sango huffed and turned back into her room to change her pajamas.

* * *

As Sango and Kagome made their way into the school building, Ambi who commented on both girls' pajamas stopped them. For Kagome she made the comment that the white silk with red pinstripes was so her. For Sango she could only laugh at the white with pink hearts. While the twins both complimented Ambi on her silky light blue, sun, moon, and star pajamas.  
  
"You girls wear some pretty interesting things," a voice said from behind them. "Especially you Kagome."  
  
"Thanks Yasha," she turned around and looked at him. "Who knew you were into silk too. I sorta had you marked as a sweat pants man."  
  
"Nah," he laughed. "Silk is much more comfortable."  
  
"Anyways, we should be getting to Nieb's class," Kagome told him.  
  
"Uh, we have Crane first hour Kag..."  
  
"Not today, the schedule is backwards!" Kagome cheered, happy to be going to her favorite class first hour of the day.  
  
Once in the room, Kagome and Inuyasha took their usual seats, and watched as the rest of the class walked into the room one by one.  
  
"Alright, today we're going to watch another movie," Mr. Nieb announced, shutting off the lights and making his way to his seat where he turned the movie about the senate on.  
Somewhere within the first 15 minutes of the movie Kagome started to zone out, and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

_"Come on we're going to be late everyone," a man in his mid 40's yelled from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Coming daddy!" two girls yelled in unison, as a group of people came rushing down the stairs.  
  
It was the night of GM/Delphi's annual Christmas party and the Higurashi family was running late. As usual Kagome and Sango were dressed matchingly, the only difference being how their hair was done, and Kesilin and Mrs. Higurashi were wearing nice black dresses.  
  
"All right, everyone into the car," Mrs. Higurashi ordered as she made it to the last step of the stairwell, grabbing her jacket from the rack.  
  
Quickly the family of 5 ran out the door, only to be stopped by the sound of a gunshot and glass breaking. Kagome was the first to scream out as another bullet whizzed past her head, and watched horrified as a bullet went into her father's right shoulder.  
  
"Daddy!" she screeched.  
  
"I'm okay Kag," he said. "I promise I'm alright."  
  
"Kesilin, take the girls insi..." her mother was cut off as a bullet went into the lower part of her face, and then they all watched as another bullet was shot directly into her right lung.  
  
Kagome watched terrified as her mother's semi-lifeless body fell to the ground. Then she turned her eyes to her father just in time to see him fall to the ground after a round of shots. Him too... Both her parents were either dead or dying in front of her and there wasn't much she could do for them.  
  
"Daddy, Mommy," she wept.  
  
"Hey little girl," The man responsible called out to her, grabbing her attention.  
She didn't know what to do now that the gun was pointed at her.  
  
Seconds past, the man seemingly making a decision on whether or not to shoot at Kagome. Finally his decision was made, and he took a shot at the little girl standing in front of him. But the bullet never hit the girl; as a matter of fact it hit a man's leg.  
_

_Finally, one of the neighbors came to help. Kagome looked up to see who it was that had pushed her out of the way and gave a weak smile at Inuyasha' s father.  
  
"Thank you sir," she mumbled shaking from her sobs.  
  
"Run next door, I'll bring your sisters with me in a few minutes." He ordered.  
  
He didn't have to tell her twice, she was off like a bat out of hell towards the house. Once inside her grief over took her and she fell to the ground in a fit of tears. That's when it happened. She felt two arms go around her shoulders and someone was holding her to them.  
  
Of course she knew who it was.  
  
"I...Inu... Yasha" she wept out.  
  
"Shh, dad's already called the cops. They'll be here any second," he explained.  
  
"It's not going to help! Mamma and daddy are already dead," she sobbed.  
  
"But at least he won't be able to hurt anyone else Kag. You have to be thankful for that."  
  
"No." she was feeling angry now. Not towards her friend, but towards the man that killed her parents. "It's not fair."  
  
"I know..."  
  
"You don't know. You still have both your parents."  
  
"True."_

* * *

And that's when she woke up, tears streaming down her face. Looking around the room she noticed the lights were out and a movie was still on. Without a second thought she bolted out of her seat and ran out the door. Causing everyone's' attention to be brought to her.  
  
Without so much as a word to Mr. Nieb, Inuyasha ran out the door after her.  
  
"Kag!" he called out to her looking for her, when he looked down by his feet he frowned.  
  
There she was... sitting on the floor with her head in her hands. Silently he shrunk down next to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.  
  
"What is it Kag?"  
  
"I had a dream about my parents," she whimpered.  
  
"Wanna talk about it?"  
  
"Don't you remember what happened?" she asked panicked that she'd have to talk about it.  
  
"I'm sorry... What?"  
  
"You were there," she explained. "In every memory or dream I have about it, there was always you there."  
  
"What do you mean? I don't remember that."  
  
"Inuyasha, your father saved me from being shot, then sent me over to your house," Kagome explained. "Don't you remember? You were watching through the window."  
  
"I'm sorry Kag.... But I honestly don't remember," he smiled sadly. "But we don't have to talk about it if you're not ready too."  
  
"Thanks," she said weakly.  
  
"Let's get you down to the office, I think you should go home.."  
  
"I can't, we've got that big test in math, plus the week of performance is coming up soon. I can't miss any rehearsals and you know it."  
  
He nodded, "I know but right now the most important thing is you, and you're not all right."  
  
"Please stop worrying so much," she gave him a sad smile. "I'll be all right in a few minutes. I don't think I took my meds this morning. That's all."  
  
Silently they sat in the hallway for the remainder of the hour, only being checked up on by Mr. Nieb once. Every once in a while Kagome would start to weep again, only to be soothed by Inuyasha once more. She was surprised by how differently he was acting towards her, just because she had a break down in the middle of class. 


	9. The Dream part two

**A/N:** Sorry this took so long guys… Marching band is my life lately… Hopefully the next update will be soon. Which is the last section of "The Dream" XD Yeah it was going to be a long ass chapter but I broke it down. Good thing to… Anyways I think I'm done here why don't you just read it :D

* * *

Oboeta On

Chapter nine- The dream part two

* * *

"Kag," Sango exclaimed upon seeing her sister enter the band room. "How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm fine Sango… Really I am," Kagome assured as she put her bass clarinet together and took her seat in the middle of the second row. She watched patiently as Sango pieced her bass together, and took her seat next to Kagome.  
  
"Running out of the class in tears is far from alright Kag," Sango replied placing her hand on Kagome's shoulder. I know your not alright, you just don't want to talk about it."  
  
"No kiddin," she muttered  
  
"Oi Kagome, how are you doing?" Inuyasha asked as he stopped in front of her.  
  
"One more time," she muttered.  
  
"What?" he asked confused.  
  
"If someone asks me that one more time…"  
  
"We're just concerned Kag," Inuyasha explained, hands settling on her shoulders. "That's all."  
  
Kagome was a little creeped out when Inuyasha pulled her into a hug. She wasn't really sure how to react to it this time, after he had told her that he was concerned about her, and then he pulled her into a hug. How else was she to respond, other then blush?  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked quietly.  
  
Inuyasha didn't answer her; he just stood there holding her tighter.  
  
"Inuyasha," she mumbled putting her arms around him. "Why are you being so affectionate towards me lately?"  
  
He still did not answer her.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Shut up, you're ruining the moment," he muttered.  
  
"We're having a moment?" she was confused now. Since when do two people that hate each other have a moment?  
  
"Hold on," She said louder, pulling away from him to look him in the eyes. "Why are you doing this stuff, didn't we swear to always hate each other and all that good junk?"  
  
"I think that was a mistake," he mumbled feeling foolish.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I can't hate you," he answered.  
  
Both Kagome and Sango were shocked by the answer. Yes she was still there listening in on the whole thing. Sango had to admit this was a big shock coming from their long time rival.  
  
Sango sat in her seat staring at him, "not that it's any of my business… but why did you never say anything about it before?"  
  
Inuyasha looked to Sango, and shrugged lightly, thinking to himself. "Well... I dunno... Maybe I didn't want to? Or I didn't know how too? Or maybe..." He paused for a moment. "Maybe... I was afraid...? Who knows... People change..." He looked away for a moment, his deep violet eyes focusing on the wall, as he waited for the response, sighing lightly.  
  
"Fine, but I still think your up to someth…"  
  
"Sango, leave him alone," Kagome demanded. "I believe him. I don't really feel he'd lie about something like that… Or at least he better not."  
  
Inuyasha stood and looked down at Kagome. "I wouldn't lie to you."  
  
"What about Krystle. Surely she wouldn't like her man getting close to Kagome," Sango spat.  
  
"Who gives a fuck about Krystle? You know what she wants?" he paused. "That bitch only wants money and status."  
  
"And what do you want from Kagome?" Ambi asked as she popped up next to Inuyasha.  
  
"Are you insinuating that I want her as a toy?" he asked feeling annoyed.  
  
"What if I am?" Ambi asked leveling a cold glare on him. "It's not like you haven't been toying with her for the last some odd years now."  
  
"I just want a friend that actually would care about what I think." He paused. "Kagome is a very opened caring person, and I took advantage of that and hurt her. If she wants to hate me then she can, but it's none of your business Ambrosia."  
  
"All of you stop it!" Kagome screamed, calling the whole room to attention. "Stop fighting, I'm not worth that."  
  
"Look, Inuyasha isn't that bad," she paused and smiled at him. " I've gotten to know him a lot better the last few days. He likes the same things I like; he understands a lot of my feelings, and all that good stuff. If I thought it was going to be a problem then you'd all know it by now."  
  
"Kag…"  
  
"No, don't 'Kag' me… I know what I'm doing Ambi. I wish you guys would trust me more. It's pretty sad that my two best friends can't even give me a chance to make my own decisions about things like this.  
  
"They have every right to question me." Inuyasha mumbled backing away from the group. "It only makes sense. I was really horrible to you Kag, and now your just going to up and trust me?"  
  
"Of course,' She smiled again. "Everyone deserves a second chance. Even you Yasha."  
  
"Look why don't you go back to your section and we'll talk at lunch. Alright?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Sure," she grinned.  
  
"That means you too Ambi. Go take your seat." Kagome shooed her off, then turned her attention to her bass clarinet.  
  
The hour went by slowly, and soon it was time for lunch.  
  
Kagome slowly put away her insternment, hoping that for once the lunch period would pass quickly. It had already been a bad day, and now she had to explain things to her sister, and Inuyasha.  
  
So much for any thing that resembled a free moment.  
  
"Oi, Kagome," a gruff yet soft voice called over her shoulder.  
  
She smiled, "oi yourself!"  
  
"I'm hurt Kagome," he gasped playfully.  
  
"Oh I'm sure you are," she turned and grinned at him. "Hey you."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"What do you really want Yasha," she asked him, her smile falling from her face.  
  
"I just want to be your friend, I'm sick of fighting all the time. We sound like a friggin married couple or something… The way we fight all the time." He explained laughing.  
  
"That's fine with me, as long as you don't hurt me anymore." She agreed. "Can I tell you a secret?"  
  
"If you want."  
  
"I've been waiting for this day for the last month and a half." She grinned.  
  
"Oh really now?" he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
'Friend my ass Yash,' he thought to himself as he watched her return her attention to taking apart her insternment. 'You know there was more to it then that… Why can't you just tell her you like her?'  
  
"That's just wrong," he thought out loud.  
  
Kagome looked up at him and smiled, "what was that Yasha?"  
  
"Hmm… Oh sorry I was just thinking," he confessed.  
  
"Is there something wrong?"  
  
Inuyasha sat for a few minutes thinking about how to answer her question. He didn't really want to tell her that he liked her, no that'd just seem… Awkward. And asking her to homecoming after all the things he'd done to her… That wasn't right either.  
  
"Let's go outside," he mumbled.  
  
"Alright, just let me finish putting this away," and she turned her attention back to her bass clarinet working quickly to take it's pieces apart and put them where they belonged. Then she walked to the back room and hefted it up into her locker and put the lock on.  
  
"Let's go," she said as she walked back to the main room. "Where do you want to go outside?"  
  
"Let's just go to the front and sit on the bench out there. It'll be a lot quieter, and there'll be less people around."  
  
With that he grabbed her hand and drug her outside to the farthest bench they could find, and plopped down, pulling her down with him. He looked at her for a second then turned his attention to the sky, it was a relatively nice day. Partly sunny, and a nice 65 degrees, and the wind was blowing slightly, causing a nice breeze.  
  
Inuyasha gave an almost invisible smile, and looked down at Kagome through the corner of his eye. Eyes closed, head leaned back, and she was completely relaxed. So why did he feel so tense? So uncomfortable?  
  
"So…"  
  
"So what?" he asked.  
  
"Why are you being all quiet and stuff… Your not normally this quiet," she replied.  
  
"Can't a guy think?"  
  
"You think?" she asked skeptically.  
  
"Hey… Your pushing it girl," he teased back.  
  
"So tell me what's go you so quiet."  
  
"It's nothing," he answered turning his attention to his feet.  
  
"Sure it isn't," she teased.  
  
"No seriously… What is it Yasha," she asked concerned.  
  
"It's really nothing important. I was just thinking about asking you to home coming." He blinked when he heard himself say that, and silently berated himself.  
  
'You weren't suppose to say anything idiot.'  
  
"What about Krystle?"  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"Shouldn't you be going with your own girlfriend and not me?" Kagome asked skeptically. 'Maybe he's up to something.'  
  
"Krystle and I broke up this morning."  
  
"Oh… Why?"  
  
"She's a bitch Kag," he paused. "She wanted money, and when she didn't get it, she went crawling to someone else."  
  
Kagome huffed, "serves you right, you big jerk!"  
  
"What was that wench?"  
"I called you a Jerk!" she paused. "Jerk."  
  
"Wench."  
  
"Idiot!"  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
"Bastard!"  
  
With each insult they grew closer and closer to each other.  
  
"Ahem," they heard from in front of them.  
  
There stood Kes, dressed in her normal dress pants and shirt, with her teacher's badge hanging from a belt loop. She looked down at her little sister, and Inuyasha and smiled softly.  
  
"Care to explain to me why I just got a call from your Government teacher?" she asked.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me," she looked at Inuyasha who shrugged then turned back to her sister. "You are kidding right?"  
  
"No, I'm not kidding. He called and told me you left class crying. Is everything alright," Kes asked concerned.  
  
Kagome nodded, "Inuyasha here took care of it."  
  
"Did he now?" Kes asked raising a questioning eyebrow.  
  
"Don't you have a class to teach soon?" Kagome asked embarrassed but what her oldest sister was trying to imply.  
  
Kesilin laughed, and turned on her heels.  
  
"See ya later Kags," she said over her shoulder.  
  
By the time Kesilin was out of hearing range both teens turned to each other and laughed. Neither quiet sure what to think of the odd woman that just stood before them, and her even odder plight.  
  
Then the bell rang.  
  
"Well, time to go back to class." 


End file.
